The present invention relates to image sensors and, more particularly, to imaging devices with arrays of image sensors that may be used to produce high-dynamic-range images.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with a single image sensor and a single corresponding lens. Some electronic devices use arrays of image sensors and corresponding lenses to gather image data. This type of system, which is sometimes referred to as an array camera, may be used to extend depth of focus, increase output resolution through super-resolution processing, and capture depth information from a scene.
In certain applications, such as when acquiring still or video images of a scene with a large range of light intensities, it may be desirable to capture high-dynamic range images. In high-dynamic range images, highlight and shadow detail can be retained that would otherwise be lost in a conventional image.
It would be desirable to be able to capture high-dynamic-range images with electronic devices that contain arrays of image sensors.